Sanzagar & Sanbundûkh
by Zeephyre
Summary: "Le vent rugissait autour d'eux, agitant sur son passage, poussières, brindilles, cheveux, larmes… …Plaintes. Notamment sa plainte a lui. La plus désespérée, la plus inconsolable. La plus brisée." Le destin peut parfois être bien ironique. /Spoiler/ Light Durincest


Le vent rugissait autour d'eux, agitant sur son passage, poussières, brindilles, cheveux, larmes…

…Plaintes.

Notamment sa plainte à lui. La plus désespérée, la plus inconsolable. La plus brisée.

Des doigts tremblants et fébriles parcouraient le visage en sang délicatement posé sur ses genoux.

Non.

Non il n'était pas partit. Il ne pouvait pas être partit.

Pas maintenant. Pas sans lui.

-_Atamanel_…

Il caressa les cheveux emmêlés et poisseux, autrefois si soyeux. Désormais ils étaient sales. Les mèches étaient collées entre elles par la terre et le sang. Son visage aussi était sale et en plus de la saleté, un filet de sang sec reliait sa bouche et son menton.

Son corps était froid. Et il le serait pour l'éternité. Il était partit.

Une larme s'écrasa, puis une deuxième et ce fut bientôt un torrent salé qui déferla sur le visage pale et inanimé.

Son grand frère pleurait.

Il avait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Une sensation de brulure lui déchirait la poitrine. C'était insupportable. Inhumain.

Il pleurait parce qu'il avait mal.

Aujourd'hui il avait perdu une partie de lui. Mais ca il ne réalisait pas. Pas encore.

On lui avait arraché un organe. Le plus important, celui qui lui permettait de vivre, de respirer. Celui qui le rendait heureux. Comment était-ce possible de survivre sans cette partie de lui qui le faisait avancer jours après jours ?

Sans son petit frère ?

Comment pouvait-il vivre, alors que lui n'était plus ?

Deux ombres s'agrandirent derrière eux.

- Gamin…

- Laissez nous.

Balin sentit son cœur se fendre au son de cette voix brisée.

La voix de son nouveau roi.

- Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de son corps… tenta à son tour Dwalin avec des mots certes moins délicats mais pas moins affectés par le chagrin.

- LAISSEZ NOUS ! ET NE VOUS AVISEZ SURTOUT PAS DE NOUS TOUCHER !

Sa voix se brisa :

- Ne me prenez pas mon petit frère… Laissez le moi… Ca va s'arranger… Ca va s'arranger !

Les deux frères vétérans se regardèrent l'âme en peine. Ils comprenaient la douleur de Fìli. L'un et l'autre sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas de se perdre.

- Je sais ce qu… réessaya Balin d'une voix douce. Seulement il ne put aller plus loin.

-NON ! NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Sa voix se cassa à nouveau : Il est tout pour moi.

Fìli se refusait d'employer le passé. Il se refusait simplement d'admettre que son cadet s'était éteint prématurément. Et surtout, sans lui.

- Vous ne pouvez comprendre le lien qui nous unit.

Il ricana doucement et donna un petit coup de poing complice dans l'épaule inanimé de son frère.

- Il n'est pas que mon petit frère stupide et inconscient, hein Kìli ?

Il rigola nerveusement et peu à peu le son de son rire devint de plus en plus désespéré, coléreux, puis hystérique suite à l'absence de réaction du brun.

- N'est ce pas Kìli ? Kìli ! KÌLI !

Il secoua de toutes ses forces la dépouille de son frère avant de poser son front sur le sien.

C'était douloureux.

- Répond moi petit frère ! S'il te plaît… Dis leur ! Dis leur qu'on est bien plus que des frères ! Dis leur ! Raconte leur les jeux, raconte leur les blagues, les bêtises et les secrets. Les étreintes et les baisers, les caresses après les bagarres. Raconte leur ces jours et nuits passé côte à côte, ces défis et ces paris, ces jalousies, ces peurs, ces joies, ces pactes… sa voix se brisa : ces promesses…

C'était déchirant, lancinant, amer. C'était ca : réaliser.

Le blond oublia les deux présences derrière lui.

- On se l'était promis petit frère ! Tu te souviens ? Toi et moi contre le monde. On devait rester côte à côte à jamais. Nous n'étions qu'un. Né du même sang, âmes sœurs. On devait tout traverser ensemble. Tout. Tout même la mort…

Il prenait douloureusement conscience de l'état irréversible de son précieux petit frère tant aimé.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Espèce d'idiot !

Il martela le torse de son cadet.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?! Ca a toujours été plus fort que toi ! Intrépide et inconscient ! Toujours vouloir me protéger quitte à mettre ta vie en danger ! Cette flèche ne t'était pas destinée ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi s'être jeté ainsi entre nous? C'est moi l'ainé ! C'est moi qui dois veiller sur mon petit frère casse pied et téméraire pas le contraire ! … Je ne peux vivre sans toi Kìli...

A nouveau les sanglots le submergèrent par surprise et il fut incapable de contrôler les soubresauts de ses épaules et encore moins de prononcer un mot de plus.

La douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine était bien pire que n'importe qu'elle flèche. Mais maintenant il ne pleurait plus à cause de la douleur. Il pleurait pour la perte de son oxygène.

Les deux guerriers s'étaient un peu éloignés et regardaient en silence les deux si jeunes frères, tout juste sortis de l'enfance.

Ils comprenaient maintenant l'étendue de la perte de l'épéiste.

Fìli et Kìli étaient âmes sœur. Même si personne n'avait jamais fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet, tout le monde avait remarqué la relation plus que fusionnelle qui liait les deux frères.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils pouvaient seulement essayer de se figurer l'intensité du désespoir qui secouait le blond. Aujourd'hui la montagne lui avait tout pris. Son meilleur ami, son complice, son amant, son frère.

Son âme sœur.

Et on ne se remettait pas de la perte de son âme sœur. Personne n'y survivait. C'était comme s'efforcer de marcher sans jambes, de voir sans ses yeux, de respirer sans poumons. Sans oxygène.

Le colosse aux tatouages baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il concevait parfaitement ce qui avait stimulé le plus jeune pour s'interposer entre son grand frère et la flèche mortelle. Lui aussi aurait été prêt a tout pour protéger son ainé.

Peu démonstratif en général, il passa néanmoins un bras autour des épaules de Balin, rassuré de sentir son contact. Les deux guerriers ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le silence préoccupant qui régnait soudain autour d'eux, silence seulement troublé par le chuchotement du vent qui semblait s'être apaisé en même temps que l'hystérie de Fìli. Ils se tournèrent et constatèrent que le blond avait changé de position.

Il n'était plus à genoux, la tête de son frère posé sur ses jambes, mais assit. Il avait étendu le corps de Kìli contre le sien entre ses jambes de façon à ce que la tête brune repose mollement sur son torse, juste au dessous de son menton. Les larmes dévalaient silencieusement les joues de l'épéiste alors qu'il était absorbé à caresser tendrement ces cheveux noirs qu'ils chérissait tellement, tentant dans un même temps d'enlever un peu de crasse et de sang coagulés pour les démêler.

Ses doigts glissèrent et il entreprit d'effacer le sang séché qui souillait ce si beau visage aux traits si jeune.

Ainsi endormi il paraissait tellement plus jeune encore, tellement innocent. Fìli inspira profondément et essuya son propre visage pour effacer toutes traces de larmes.

Il avait moins mal. Enfin si, il avait mal, s'en était suffocant. La douleur n'avait pas baissé en intensité, mais aussi forte fut-elle, elle était désormais absorbée par quelque chose de nouveau. De beaucoup plus puissant.

L'impatience, la détermination, l'amour.

Un scintillement métallique aussi sonore que lumineux rempli l'espace quand Fìli tira une de ses épées hors de son fourreau.

Il ne pleurait plus et une lueur brillait désormais dans ses yeux.

De sa main libre il souleva délicatement le menton du brun. Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis glissa plus bas.

Tendrement, et avec tout son amour, il pressa ses lèvres chaudes contres celles désormais froides de son âme sœur.

Puis tout contre elles il murmura :

- Ca va aller. Tout vas bien se passer. Je te le promets sannadadith.

Fìli encra son regard sur Kìli et sans le quitter des yeux, il empoigna à deux mains le pommeau de son épée. Il la retourna, orientant la pointe sur son cœur et éloigna ses mains aussi loin qu'il le put pour prendre de l'élan.

Et, sans une hésitation, il enfonçât la lame dans son cœur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter au moment où il bascula en arrière et où le sol froid accueilli son dos. Le corps de Kìli, toujours dans les bras de son frère, glissa contre lui. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient le blond ferma de manière protective ses bras autour de son petit frère et lia ses doigts aux siens. Le nez dans la tignasse brune, il murmura dans un dernier souffle alors que le noir se refermait sur lui:

- J'arrive Kìli. Mon _Âzyungâl_.

Comprenant l'inévitable qui allait suivre, Dwalin et Balin avait détourné leur regard de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres derrière eux. Laissant ainsi d'une certaine manière un dernier moments d'intimité entre les deux princes. Ils avaient fermement clos les paupières et serré les poings en entendant le bruit métallique de l'épée qui glissait or de son fourreau.

Les deux guerriers n'avaient ensuite pu s'empêcher de tressaillir au son de la lame transperçant la chair.

Pendant une minute aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. Finalement, quand ils recouvrèrent une once de courage, ils s'approchèrent d'un pas lourd. Dwalin, retenant ses larmes, retira la lame du corps de son propriétaire puis fit de même avec la flèche toujours dans le corps de l'archer.

A ce moment, il ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

Il venait de remarquer que le destin pouvait parfois être bien ironique. Deux princes qui avaient à peine eu le temps de connaître les murs de leurs pères, tués par leur armes de prédilections, celles qui leurs permettaient de figurer parmi les guerriers plus redoutables que le colosse ai connu. Seulement, même les plus grands tombaient…

Balin s'agenouilla de l'autre côté des dépouilles et passa une main fiévreuse sur son visage. Il était déjà âgé quand il avait vu les jeunes princes déchus naitre, apprendre à marcher puis grandir, apprendre à tenir une arme, monter à poney. Il les avait grondé après leurs bêtises, leur avait enseigné une partie de son savoir, les avait félicité. Et à peine sortis de l'enfance, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes adultes, il les avait vu prendre fièrement place aux cotés de leur oncle dans cette quête sans savoir que celle ci les mènerait à leur perte.

A la fin des Durin.

Et lui le vieux Balin était toujours là. Indemne.

Du moins physiquement.

Alors que le sang commençait de se répandre autour des deux corps, autour d'une âme, le vieux sage replaça le bras de Fìli dont les doigts n'étaient pas retenus par ceux de son frère, autour du corps de ce dernier. Il adressa une prière silencieuse à Mahal et se releva.

Malgré le déchirement que cela avait provoqué en eux, à aucun moment lui ou son frère n'avait fait un geste pour empêcher leur nouveau roi de sceller son existence.

Certes, ils avaient laissé la lignée des Durin s'éteindre.

Certes, ils avaient laissé Erebor perdre son dernier héritier.

Mais ils avaient surtout laissé une âme déjà éteinte et condamnée rejoindre sa moitié. Ces deux là n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Il ne devait pas être séparés.

Maintenant ils étaient réunis. Entourés de leur famille. Et surtout, tout les deux. _Sanzagar_ et _Sanbundûkh_.

Pour l'éternité.

_**Traduction Khuzdul :**_

Atamanel : breath of all breaths

Sannadadith : perfect youger Brother Âzyungâl : lover

Sanzagar: perfect sword (épée parfaite)

Sanbundûkh : perfect Arrow (flèche parfaite)


End file.
